Updates and Events Log
2013 01/20 event fairyabc.com was born 10/15 release my fairy avatar maker 1.0 thanks to Rachel Lau 10/24 update my fairy avatar maker 1.1 more items added 10/22 update my fairy avatar maker 1.2 more items, include Izzy Lovescookies's dress design 10/24 update my fairy avatar maker 1.3 halloween items added 10/30 event Apple and wind decided to start the pixie hollow rewrite project 10/31 release pixie hollow rewritten demo 0.1 An preview released, but it was just a clickbait thing 11/02 update pixie hollow rewritten demo 0.11 a preview demo with 10 meadows and a map 11/22 update pixie hollow rewritten demo 0.12 We can fly around the meadows again, although there were nothing else we could do Thanks to Lucy Rosefield Crystal Diamondgem and Vanadis Olsen for the feedback 11/26 event Emma Fauna Rachel Pixie and Lakshmi Chandekar designed cool outfits for us 11/26 event facebook closed our official page "my fairy avatar" 2014.02.20 Fzrasu joined the Developer team, now we have both programmers and graphic artist 2014 07/15 release Pixie hollow rewrite beta 1.1.0 07/22 update Pixie hollow rewrite beta 1.1.1 update with meadow musics known issue, only one fairy can be in a meadow, if another entered, both get kicked 08/11 update my fairy avatar maker 2.0 thanks to Rachel Lau, for the pictures you shared, and Happy Moon Pool, for always ready to help us, and Emily Cottonpuff for our ph recreation page 2015 07/20 update my fairy avatar maker 2.1 This is the Last release of my fairy avatar maker 07/21 update Pixie hollow rewrite beta 1.2.0 finally we got the chat work 2016 07/08 event we have got some admins on facebook Art, Pandora, Faith Pixie, Harmony Pixie, Luna, Nora Faithrainbow, Xime Colina Sorry i dont remember their joining orders 06/14 update pixie hollow rewrite beta 1.3.0 This is the very first playable version, we can meet friends, chat and sitdown 06/15 update pixie hollow rewrite beta 1.3.1 fix fairy disappear when fly to the right side or to the downside of the meadow improve chat system got improved New online list new download/print your fairy 06/25 event The developer team were broken, so they decided to add 2 ads on our site, hope it could help a little bit 2016.08.10 update pixie hollow rewrite beta 1.4 * newcreate your fairy, * newmore hair styles * newhome * newmore outfits. * newalso an update with server so server host can type their names 08/11 update pixie hollow rewrite beta 1.41 newingredients fixprofile page fixleft shoes and right shoes have different colors winterhall/ice palace was online 08/12 event fairyabc's very first party in the Frosted Forest! unfortunately we forgot to save some pictures 08/12 update pixie hollow rewrite beta 1.42 newAdmins have special name color and a "member of never council" info in there profile. fixGuitars in store are available for sparrowmen too 08/13 event sweetpea visit 08/13 update pixie hollow rewrite beta 1.43 new sitting posture 08/15 update pixie hollow rewrite beta 1.44 new chat filter 08/21 event fairyabc website had exceed its bandwith limitation. and was down for 2 days 08/23 update pixie hollow rewrite beta 1.5 Frost talent is finally here, thanks to Luna for talent sign design 08/29 Event One of our admin's best friend Crosswell Zack donated us 50 dollars. we spent that money and built this forum. This was taken from the original thread posted by Fzrasu.